1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a yarn braking device, in particular a double plate brake for textile yarns running from bobbin creels, with two pairs of brake plates through which said yarn passes and whose top and bottom plates are to be pressed together adjustably in order to tension the yarn passing through, with a two-armed plate lever disposed beneath the pair of brake plates and able from that location to influence pressure loads on each of said pairs by means of a respective one of the lever arms, and with a pressure adjusting device acting on the two-armed lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A yarn braking device having the aforesaid features is known from DEPS 975 270. The top plates are spring-loaded and the two-armed lever presses by means of a respective lever arm through a bottom plate to a top plate in order to partially compensate the spring load thereof. The magnitude of the compensating pressure depends on a yarn feeler supported on the braked yarn and responding to the yarn tension thereof, and the adjusting action of this feeler is distributed evenly between the two brakes. It is not provided to operate this yarn braking device with very low braking forces.